


Adjusting

by saltycat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow Build, bathe me in sin, possible side pairings, psychiatric facility, rated T for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltycat/pseuds/saltycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe that takes place at a psychiatric treatment facility. Why? Because I'm trash.</p><p>I promise I won't get too out of character with these guys, but I have to be creative with why they're there.</p><p>Matt/Josh forever because they're the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meridian Villa

**Author's Note:**

> idk where I'm going with this but I want it to last forever

"We just want what's best for you, Joshua. Please."  
  
Josh sat near a window in his living room, staring out at the faded sun and the bare trees. Everything was covered in an empty white.  
  
"Okay."  
  
A sigh of relief escaped his mother's- Melinda's- lips, and she held her eyes closed for a moment before brightening her expression with a smile.  
  
"I'll tell your father. He's going to help me pack your bags, so just wait here and we'll be ready shortly."  
  
Josh didn't respond.

* * *

  
  
The car ride to the treatment center was short and quiet, only the noises of passing cars to fill the emptiness. This was new to Josh; he grew up having his parents talk constantly in each others presence, always some drama at their work or political topics for him and his sisters to pick up bits and pieces of information, only to forget about it later. That is, when his parents were home. His father is always out meeting people, getting to know them. And when he's home, he's locked behind his office doors, talking on the phone or typing nonstop on his keyboard. Josh hates that keyboard; it's old and loud, and you can hear every clack-clack-clack within thirty feet of it. Why didn't he just replace it? There's no shortage of money in the family, and his father is up to date with every other piece of technology. And when both parents were home, all work stopped while they bantered on about their day. Josh's mother would walk in the door with a tired face, unmatching her put-together suit and kempt hair. As quickly as she could, she'd throw her shoes off, unbutton her jacket, and call for her husband while she got drinks ready. Brandy for her, wine for him. They'd sit at the barstools in their shiny metal kitchen and get caught up in conversation, loving each others presence. But not anymore, not after Hannah and Beth disappeared, and definitely not after Josh got worse. No, now they drink alone and go to sleep without a word.  
  
When they arrived at the facility, Meridian Villa, Josh's attention was drawn towards the contrasting soft yellow and warm brown of the building against the dull atmosphere. The building looked pristine, and even the snow looked like it was tended to. It was unsettling.  
  
Josh was startled when his mother rested her hand on his shoulder, not realizing his parents were already out of the car. He was lost in his mind again, where he always seems to be now.  
  
"Why don't you wait inside, and we'll bring your things, okay?"  
  
"Uh, alright. Do you need any help?" Josh drawled out his words, not meaning what he was offering. He was too tired.  
  
"No, no, you don't need to worry about that, just go on in."  
  
Josh complied, heading up the salt-covered stairs. He paused for a moment before reaching for the handle, feeling unsure if he was okay with this. Before he could open the door, he was greeted with a man's smiling face.  
  
"Ah, you must be Joshua! So good to meet you! Come in, come in, I've been waiting." His words were punctuated yet airy, all carrying importance, yet there was an unrecognizable accent to them.  
  
Josh felt uneasy, taken aback by the sudden liveliness. He looked back at his parents as they were just closing the trunk, a distant thump as they did. Josh stepped forward into the small room, his shoes hitting linoleum. He chose to make eye contact with the man. He didn't feel safe.  
  
"So... do I have to sign in, or something? I- I don't really-"  
  
The man shook his head, interrupting Josh. "Oh, no, no no, that won't be necessary; your parents have taken care of everything. You are here under their permission. Ah, and here they are now. Mr. and Mrs. Washington, how are you?"  
  
Josh's father, Bob, let out a loud sigh. "Happy to set these bags down. Hell, I'm getting old. Mel, I'm gonna need some of that, what is it, Icy Hot?" Another sigh. "Dr. Hill, great to see you."  
  
"Yes, it's exciting, isn't it? Alright, I can take it from here! Go ahead and say your goodbyes, and I'll show him around, get to know him, make him comfortable."  
  
"Um, already?" Josh's mind was still at home, not yet caught up to where he physically was.  
  
Dr. Hill let out a small laugh. "This is about you, Josh. We have so much to do!"


	2. Tour pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Asshole shows Josh the main floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I made a floor plan so I could visualize things better and have stuff make sense. [here it is if you wanna see it.](http://i.imgur.com/WynEryl.png)

Staring ahead, the buzz and clang of the doors closing behind Josh caused him to jump slightly. This was really happening, no going back now. He had been in therapy and had short hospital stays before, but never at a residential facility. His parents wanted him to appear "normal" for the public to save themselves the embarrassment of Josh being harassed at school. That never really worked, anyways; people talked behind his back all the time, commenting on his neglected hygiene, or how he never joined in on gossiping and instead tried to get his peers to stop.  He cared a lot for people, whether he knew them or not, and that was seen as laughable to the other kids. So instead, he opted to just stay silent, sit in the back of class, and stay out of the lunchroom. That worked for a while, but Beth wouldn't allow it. She looked after Josh, protecting him from mean comments and attempts to bully. That made Josh feel incredibly guilty, making his sister care about him more than he thought she should. She already had to make sure Hannah was okay, and then Josh? Why would he deserve that?

"Mhhm. Well, this is exciting! Your first step into a new reality, so many possibilities."

Josh was startled again by Dr. Hill pulling him out of his thoughts. His attention refocused back on his surroundings, pastel yellow and blue furniture in a grand, biting white room. There was a colossal window on the left wall, letting the clouded sunlight cover the polished interior. Otherwise, it was just empty space. Josh felt out of place.

"Now, Josh, which would you like first: a tour, or our first session?" Dr. Hill always spoke with an eerie curiosity and a grin on his face.

"I guess... a tour." Josh would like to see all of his possible escape routes before being alone in a room with Dr. Hill.

"How refreshing. Most patients choose the latter. Alright, no need to worry about your bags, just set them down and a staff member will check them and then bring to your room while I show you around."

Josh dropped his bags by his feet, relieved to be rid of the weight. He felt a momentary panic at the mention of his bags being checked. Even though he didn't even know what was in them, he still felt like he was hiding something.

Hearing the clacking of Dr. Hill’s shoes, Josh followed in suit. He was expecting to go straight forward through the large doors, but instead was led to the doors on the far right. The white paint looked new, no chipping visible, and the brass handles were spotless. Josh was impressed at the upkeep of the building, which has been open since the 1970s. He always expected places like these to be dingy and neglected, just like the residents.

“And here, is the kitchen. Some would call it the main attraction.” Another pleased grin. “Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are all served, as they should be. There’s a schedule in your room for times of events. Your parents didn’t mention any special dietary needs, but if you need an adjustment we can accommodate. Sound good? Fantastic.”

Dr. Hill closed the doors before Josh could really take in the scenery. He wasn’t very interested in what he was saying, anyways; food had become a chore to Josh.

“Onto the main room!” Dr. Hill led Josh to the entrances that originally caught his attention. They were at least twelve feet high, only half the height of the ceiling. They reminded him of the décor in fantasy stories, where everything has a greatness to it. When Dr. Hill opened the right side, there was a loud creaking that didn’t fail to make Josh feel uncomfortable again.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Josh stepped into the room that was even larger than the previous one. It looked nearly the same, pastels and white with giant windows, but more decorated. The thing that immediately caught Josh’s attention was the TV, one of the few things he still enjoyed. Staying up late watching horror movies always calmed him. To his left, there was a foosball table, and to his right, a display shelf with art pieces that he couldn’t care less for. In front of him was a table with a few chairs, and near the TV were a yellow couch and matching armchair with a coffee table in between. At the farthest wall, there were bookcases with a couch between them. It looked nice, but felt unsafe. Josh preferred small rooms where he felt most secure.

“Yeah, nice.” Something was missing, though. “Uh, where is everybody?”

“Oh, yes, they’re in the courtyard. Standard procedure when new residents arrive, to make you more comfortable.”

It wasn’t working. Josh doesn’t do well alone.

“Now, some important information. Follow me.” He walked to the open hallway on the right, gesturing to the left where there was a small windowed room with a woman busy on her computer in it. “This is where you receive your medication, if you have any. We’ll discuss that later. And to the right is the group therapy room. We participate in these group sessions every day, and they help, even more than individual sessions in some cases. Not to insinuate that I’m not good at what I do, but it’s all about levels of comfort. Tell me, do you feel more comfortable in groups or alone, Joshua?”

Josh paused. “I, uh… I don’t really know.” He’d never had a group therapy session before.

“Ah, well that’s just fine. We’ll get to see who you are soon enough. Come, look inside.” Dr. Hill opened the door to reveal a dimly lit room, filled with cushy looking chairs. Josh liked it. “When we do group sessions, everybody gets a chance to speak. These can last anywhere from one hour to four, depending on everybody’s needs. But listening to other people delve into their personal life is never boring, isn’t it?”

Josh could agree with that. Anything that makes his situation seem better will lighten his mood. It’s not that he doesn’t respect other’s struggles- he does-, but having nothing else to think about than how much you hate yourself and how you could have saved your sisters from death isn’t a fun state of mind.

Dr. Hill closed the door and directed Josh’s attention to the room right next to the group room, explaining that it was where residents received individual sessions.

“After the tour I’ll let you settle down for a little bit, and then we’ll be meeting here.”

_Please, no._

“And the room next it, that’s the nurse’s room. If you’re feeling ill or unsafe, just stop on in there and they’ll get you sorted out. And the room to our left is the art room. If you’re a creative one, it’s a utopia. There are musical instruments, as well, if that’s more your style.”

“Are there any guitars?” Josh had taught himself how to play guitar as a way to calm down, and it worked most of the time. When he was younger, Hannah would always ask him to play Frere Jacques, and nothing else. It annoyed Josh, but he loved seeing his sister be happy and adore him.

“So that’s what you like. Yes, there are. A few different ones, in fact. I’m sure you’ll find something you like.”

 _Maybe this place isn’t too bad_.

“Let’s head on upstairs.”


End file.
